


Forged Alliances

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Play, Forging Asses, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Pioneering Alliances and assholes, peace is peace, puns out the asd, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: While the The Mojave wasteland is tearing it self apart trying to prepare for the upcoming battle,And while the wise and handsome leaders, Colonel Augustus Autumn and Elder Nolan McNamara will do anything to save their struggling groups....even if it means making a treaty with each other.They may hate each other's guts but they love each other's assholes...





	Forged Alliances

“So you want to my Enclave Remants to be allies with your chapter with the Legion?” Speculated the tall rugged blonde man in a tawny trench coat sitting across from me, his gray eyes twinkling.

I nodded slowly, I felt sick honestly. I was throwing the chapter under the bus of our long time enemy but at least it was only a small part.

“And why should my faction help yours rather than us helping the NCR?”

I sighed exhaustedly, I had been weary of this idea since the courier brought it up to me, but it was better than surrendering to the NCR. They had betrayed at Helios one after we helped build them up when they had barely started under Tandi.

“You see despite our differences, we have so much in common, Colonel Autumn. Much like My chapter and the group that call themselves the Boomers. We all love technology and have similar goals, sure we have different, methods per day of reaching that goal but I'm sure we can work things out. And as for choosing us over the NCR? Well it's obvious, we have the Legion who has the manpower and resources as well as training to win this war. I have at 50 new members that reinforcements from the west coast here.”

The blonde man tapped his chin, and hummed as his eyes drank me in like a was a tall cool glass of water in a desert.

“You do have a point, but if we make this Alliance, will you stop hunting the few members of the Enclave?”

I sighed and nodded, honestly the Enclave wasn't a threat with so few few members left that believed in the its cause anymore, at least on this side of the Mississippi.

“I have no reason to harm your members, nor would I want to, infancy I will add more chips to the pot and raise the stakes here and say that if any more Enclave members are found in any of the Legion territories they will be consider by default to be members of the members of the Brotherhood and are allies.”

The colonel smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“It's quite hard to say no, and may I say that you have nearly persuaded me to joining your cause.”

A large amount of Relief flooded through me as I heard those words. I wasn't totally relived as this agreement wasn't over yet.

“What's holding you back?  
He chuckled

“Wither or not you'll agree to my….terms.”  
“What's your price Colonel autumn?”  
“You.”

I was appalled and slightly flattered, he wanted me as the price for securing the safety of the brotherhood…

I hesitated before speaking,

“Just this once or will this..payment be ongoing?”

“After Caesar dies and that Legate of his is taken out, and The Fox man is in charge is when you'll be free of your….debt.”

I groaned and looked at the Colonel, I couldn't deny that he was in fact handsome and rather charming.  
But part of me thought that his was wrong, an Alliance built on sex.

But I did need their vertibirds and the blueprints and well as the training methods. The decision was obvious…

“Would you like to follow me up to my...chambers?” I swallowed thickly as a lump in my throat formed.

“No need Elder here will be fine. So does this mean you agree?”  
I stood up and lead across the table, our eyes locked as I leaned into him.  
My lips captured his, he grabbed the front of my robe and pulled me closer.

I pulled away and sighed, biting my lip I watched as the Colonel stood up and walked around to my side of the table where I was sitting.

He started untying his trench, his endless green eyes staring into mine.

He smiled wickedly as he unzipped his pants and pulled his surprisingly already erect cock out, pre cum beading at the head of his erection.

I smiled at him as i spit on his cock and also as I wrapped my hands around his shaft.

“So eager already Colonel?”

He smirked and looked away,  
“Don't play dumb now Nolan. You know you're damn well attractive. With those piercing blue eyes and you silver hair.” I chuckled as I slid my mouth around around his cock, taking him into my throat.

He groaned and knotted his fingers into my hair as I worked my mouth around his head and shaft.

“You're going to want to lose the robes Nolan. Shame if they were to get ruined.” He sighed as I pulled away and pulled off my robes to reveal a stunning 6 pack, although it was barely there, I was still chiseled.

“I see you haven’t aged a bit and I must say you sure know to prove your training techniques.”  
I chuckled as I began to unbutton his shirt, my lips distracted with kissing his neck.

“I'll take the compliment, and I can say the same for you Augustus. It appears your body has been untouched by radiation. So youthful and handsome.”

He smirked (again) and un zipped my pants and pulled my erecting cock out.  
I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder.

His hands used my precum as lube as he stroked my shaft, and fondly fondled my balls.  
I trusted my hips as he kissed me, he used the other hand to start pulling off my pant, I pulled away and yanked off the hinder article of clothing off.

“Who's the eager one now?” He snickered in my ear as he roughly grabbed my ass and squeezed.

He slid a fingering into my ass, I bit my lip and moan with pleasure.

“Bend over Nolan.” He commanded and I obeyed.

His expert fingers working me open.  
I begged him to fuck me, his fingers teasingly brushing my prostate. Making me flirt with my approaching orgasm.

“How bad do want it...the treaty?”

I huffed and groaned with need

“So bad Colonel, you needthis too! You-ugh- know that Legion is best for us! I don't uh want to end like this! I can't let the NCR win!”

He pulled his finger out and slammed his boot next to my head.

“Good answer Nolan” he grunted as he slid into me.

I whimpered and sighed as he started thrusting, at first it was slow but he quickly found a pace.

His cock sliding in as deep as it could go, thrusting in and out of me, his hand wrapped around me.

“My my aren't you tight? Wish I had men like you back-oh Nolan-back home!”

He sighed and leaned forward, his lips attached themselves to my shoulder, I yelled as his teeth clamped down on my shoulder as well.

“I'm not going to last long Augustus!”

He tenderly kissed the spot where he had bitten.

“Neither am….I” he grunted and snarled, the pleasure from his thrusting was mind numbingly blissful.

I gasped as he sped up, he was about to finish in me...

“AD VICTORIAM!” He yelled spilling himself into me.

I grunted and banged my head off the table as his seed filled me, his hand worked my cock, driving me to my edge.

“GOD BLESS THE FUCKING ENCLAVE!”

I screamed finally finishing in his hand, minutes later we saluted each other and with one last kiss (for the day) we went our separate ways to inform our groups of the pleasant and surprisingly wonderful new alliance between the once feuding groups.


End file.
